onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Kuzan Stops Doflamingo.png
Manga vs. Anime Talk paging it before it gets out of hand. The anime version has several flaws that I noticed. The anime version shows less of Smoker, Kuzan is way too shadowed, and there seems to be way too much of a focus on Kuzan's ice cloud. On the page, the manga version is quite legible in the thumbnail, while the anime is a lot less distinct in showing what needs to be shown. 02:20, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I go for an Manga version Joekido (talk) 02:22, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, why bother having captions when we don't seem to use them. If something seems shadowed for dramatic effect, the caption or FILENAME tells all. Another sign of if one little thing is not exactly the same as the manga here, it will never be used. The anime shows the scene the same and presents it well drawn. Unless the scene itself is altered dramatically, the anime stays. Genocyber (talk) 02:27, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Geno: So your logic is that we should use the worst image because we have text that describes the image anyway? And no, this image does not present the same thing as the manga because we don't see Kuzan's face at all, his upper body is too shadowed, and there's just too much mist So worst to you is having some additional shadows? Quite high standards for art around here. Genocyber (talk) 02:54, December 8, 2013 (UTC) The anime version is terrible. Doflamingo even looks bored when he's killing smoker. Roranoa Zoro II (talk) 02:56, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Bullshit. He has the same expression in the manga.Genocyber (talk) 02:59, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Geno, please keep the aggressiveness off the talk page. People are allowed to have opinions that don't match your own. 03:01, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I've stated my reasons why the anime fits. The reasons given in exchange have been superfluous so far.Genocyber (talk) 03:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) "So worst to you is having some additional shadows? Quite high standards for art around here." Since we have a better version we're obviously going to use it. I don't really understand your logic, it's like you automatically dismiss the manga because it's not in color and try to make up excuses for using the anime. When we tell you the flaws and why we shouldn't use the anime you say that "it's not a big deal", even though we already have a better version, which is the manga. "It's not a big deal" is not an argument to use the anime, it doesn't make the manga worse nor the anime any better. Try to bring arguments as to why we should use the anime instead. Tell us what details we're missing and why a black face would be better than showing Kuzan's actual face. There's no point in getting angry as that only makes things worse. While there really is no major difference between both versions, but I'd like to point out that the anime does have two differences: the added icey-mist and Kuzan shadowed a little on the face, both for his dramatic entrance. But those are hardly a factor. We can see more than enough of the scene just like the manga version. The detail is amazing, we can easily get a HQ version and it looks quite nice on the wiki. We can see enough of Smoker, the only thing missing is his arm but we can still see his chest and face covered in blood. Genocyber, you have to respect the opinions of others so we can sort this out. Getting angry isn't helping the anime's case here. AsuraDrago 04:49, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Manga version for the reasons stated by others.-- What Sewil said. Great post. Manga. 10:39, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I always support the manga pics. They look pretty much the same. SeaTerror (talk) 17:55, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I agree with ST here, but I guess manga is fine since the background doesn't make it any harder to distinguish the characters. 19:44, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't really see anything wrong with using the anime image; we can clearly see that the person in question is Aokiji with or without the shading since his glasses is the most prominent object to identify him in this outfit. Plus, the detail that the anime used for this scene is crystal clear to know who is who. SuperStrawHatSaiyan (talk) 20:45, December 8, 2013 (UTC) In the anime version you can barely see Kuzan when the image is thumbnailed. Therefore manga should be used. Just because a scene is animated doesn't automatically mean it should be used, Geno. Mandon (talk) 21:59, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. Kuzan is difficult to make out, and even though the anime finally got some good art, that doesn't mean we should automatically use it. 22:12, December 8, 2013 (UTC) The manga is a lot clearer to see, especially in thumbnail version. In thumbnail anime you can really only make out Doflamingo. 17:20, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Pretty clear majority here in favor of the manga image. Closing it. 17:25, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Its been hardly two days of minor chat, while close is when there is no real majority? The thumbnail isn't even a factor, either version is clearly visible despite the fact the anime is colored and a bit easier to see. Its obvious that Kuzan is behind him and its no mystery. There really isn't any actual reason not to use the anime. AsuraDrago 05:13, December 10, 2013 (UTC) There are 12 in favor of the manga (11 if you don't count JSD), and only 4 in favor of the anime. That's a gigantic majority. The thumbnail is always the lead deciding factor, since that is how it will appear on the page. The biggest reason not to use the anime is because of this vs. this 05:15, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Count me as supporting the manga. 05:25, December 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm surprised you are worried about minor things like a little shadow over the face. Both thumbnails are easy to make out, the only exception is the color detail in the anime. The annoying shadow lines on doflamingo aren't present, and Kuzan is regardless, easy to see. The glasses, outfit and hair shape are a dead give-away, shadowing won't make anything complicated. Its not really a mystery who he is, nor would cause any problems or confusion for readers. Plus the file is called "Kuzan stops Doflamingo." Besides, people who like to download and keep screencaps will clearly be able to see Kuzan after clicking for a full view. But if you really want to go with the manga due to minor differences go for it. AsuraDrago 21:03, December 12, 2013 (UTC)